


Whatever You've Been Doing

by heelnev



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, mustafa is Worried, neville is..... well.... neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: After weeks of sneaking behind peoples’ backs and fooling around together, Mustafa decides that it’s time for he and Neville to tell the truth.





	Whatever You've Been Doing

**Author's Note:**

> You could argue that this is supposed to be a sequel to "How Quickly The Night Changes", but you don't necessarily have to read that to understand what happens in this fic.

Neville raised a hand and wiped away some the fog from the hotel bathroom mirror, staring intently at his own reflection. His wet hair fell over his eyes in strands, and his cheeks were flushed. Considering what he and Mustafa had just been up to, it made sense that he was in this state. They had returned back to their hotel room not too long after Raw ended with the intent to only ‘wash up’ together.

Needless to say, a little more than just _washing_ went on.

He turned away from the mirror and caught sight of Mustafa, who was drying his wet hair with a towel. His brow was furrowed, as if there was something on his mind -- something troubling. “Ali?” He said.

“Hmm?” Mustafa snapped out of his little trance, clutching onto the towel a little too tightly as he lowered it from his hair. “What’s up, King?”

“I told you that you don’t have to call me that anymore…” Neville shook his head and crossed his arms, leaning back against the bathroom counter. “What’s the problem?”

“What makes you say that there’s a problem?”

“You’ve got a look on your face.”

“Do I? I didn’t notice.” He put down the wet towel and took a dry one in his hands, draping it around Neville’s shoulders and beginning to rub him down.

Neville watched him work in silence, noticing that the frown hadn’t yet left Mustafa’s face. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong, would you?” He asked.

“It’s really nothing important, just don’t worry about it,” he assured, running the towel over Neville’s abdomen.

Neville grabbed onto his wrist, stopping his drying and causing Mustafa to look up at him. “You’re not fooling me, Ali. There’s something bothering you. Tell me what it is.”

Mustafa bit on his lower lip, avoiding Neville’s gaze for a moment before taking a step back. “King-- I mean, Neville… I think we need to tell the others about us.”

“...Excuse me?” Neville raised an eyebrow at this random statement. “Where’s this coming from all of a sudden?”

“I would much rather we come out and tell everyone about what’s been going on than wait until TJ does it for us--”

“Hold on, hold on, slow down,” he interrupted him. “Where the hell does Perkins fit into all of this? Start from the beginning.”

“Well…” Mustafa took in a breath. “Do you remember what happened at last week’s Raw taping? Right after we’d just finished in the locker room?”

“I do.”

“Do you remember who walked in once we were done? It was TJ. We had only just finished getting dressed again when he showed up. You and I, we’re not supposed to like each other. The rest of the guys think that we can’t stand each other. To be caught hanging out alone together is a sign that there’s something going on.”

“He doesn’t have any definitive proof just from that one encounter, though. So he walked in after we banged, big whoop. Not like he has any evidence of it other than that we were alone together.” Neville shrugged. “And besides, how do you even know that he thought something of it? He never mentioned anything back then.”

“He knows because he asked me. Earlier tonight.”

“Did you actually tell him?”

“No, I didn’t, but I’m pretty sure he figured it out from what I _did_ say.” Mustafa bit his lip. “Did you know that apparently Cedric has been wondering where I’ve been these last few weeks? He wants to know why I haven’t been riding or rooming with him lately.”

“So Perkins came and asked you about that directly? Is that it?” Neville asked, receiving a nod in response. “Why the hell is he coming to ask you and not Alexander? Don’t you think _he_ would have come and spoken to you instead if it was really a problem?”

“I don’t know, all I know is that TJ didn’t seem to believe me when I told him that I just wanted to spend more time alone. I feel like that plus the fact that he’s seen us hanging out together just spells out exactly what’s been going on. I don’t want him to go and tell the whole world about us before we get a chance to.”

“I see…” Neville pursed his lips. He personally didn’t care about who knew about them -- hell, he cared so little that he’d suggested doing it in the locker room shower while others were nearby -- but he knew that Mustafa was big on keeping it a secret. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to find out about their little relationship and tease him for it, so he tried his hardest to keep it under wraps. The fact that TJ could potentially screw things up for them was clearly causing him a lot of worry. “So you’re saying that you want to tell the truth?”

“I don’t particularly _want_ to, but I don’t think we have much of a choice. I feel like it would be for the best if we told everyone ourselves that you and I are…” Mustafa paused, gesturing between the two of them. “...an _item_ , for lack of a better term, before someone else gets a chance to.”

“I understand where you’re coming from.” Neville reached up a hand, tucking some of Mustafa’s still-damp hair behind his ear. “If that’s what you’d like to do, then fine. We can tell everyone at the taping tomorrow.”

“Cool.” Mustafa breathed a sigh of relief, a small smile on his face. He reached for the towel that he’d been using earlier. “Now, let me get back to drying you.”

* * *

Neville zipped up his bag, tossing it down inside of his locker. He adjusted the waistband on his trunks, letting out a soft sigh. Considering the lack of sleep he’d gotten the night before, the _last_ thing he wanted to be doing was having a match on 205 Live that night, but a King can’t back out of his obligations just because he’s tired. _Unfortunately_ …

Taking a step back from the locker, he heard the sound of Mustafa’s voice coming from across the room, and his ears perked up. He took a look over his shoulder and saw that he was talking animatedly with Cedric about something that had taken place on Raw last night. Neville couldn’t help but smirk at how excited Mustafa always got whenever he talked about wrestling, even if he wasn’t involved in whatever it was that happened.  _What a loser..._

Neville was about to go back to ignoring them when something that Cedric said caught his attention. “So, what are you doing after the show tonight?”

“I-I, well…” Neville heard Mustafa stutter, and he looked back at him, watching to see what he would say.

“Wait, don’t tell me,” Cedric started. “You’ve got some of your secret plans, don’t you?”

“My what?”

“Whatever it is you’ve been doing these last few weeks. Man, where’ve you been anyway?”

“O-Oh, y’know… Just doin’ stuff. It’s nothing too important, I swear. But I’ll be doing it again after the show ends tonight, so don’t come looking for me or anything.” Mustafa wore a nervous smile.

“What is so important that it’s kept you so busy lately?”

Neville watched this exchange as it continued, noticing that Mustafa seemed a little stuck on his words. It was a shame, really -- he was the one who wanted to be open about what he had been up to recently with Neville, but when the time came he couldn’t do it.

_Looks like someone needs a hand…_

Neville made his way over to the two of them, placing a hand on Cedric’s shoulder and pushing him aside. Without allowing either of them to say a word, Neville grabbed the sides of Mustafa’s face, pulling him in and planting a kiss directly on his lips.

“Are you--” Cedric gasped, eyes wide as he watched the display in front of him, not even realizing before that moment that his King was capable of showing such affection.

Neville finally pulled away a few moments later, licking his lower lip and taking in the awed expression on Mustafa’s face. He turned to look to Cedric, quirking his eyebrows up at him. “ _I_ am what he’s doing tonight, Alexander. No more questions.”

Cedric opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking as if he was going to say something before stopping himself. He cleared his throat, putting his hands on his hips and saying, “Right, right. No questions. Got it.” With that, he walked away, exiting the locker room and leaving the two of them alone.

“Neville…” Mustafa spoke up after a minute of silence. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I saw you needed help,” he explained, running his thumb over Mustafa’s lower lip. “And what kind of King would I be if I let my Prince make a fool out of himself?”

“Right…” Mustafa clasped both hands behind his back, bouncing on his heels before saying, “Are you… going to do that for when we talk to _everybody_ tonight?”

“Only if you insist on sucking with your words.”


End file.
